The present invention relates to a facsimile machine and a facsimile communications method. More particularly, the present invention relates a facsimile machine and a facsimile communications method, capable of shortening the time period required for a pre-transmission procedure when information is transmitted to a facsimile receiver with communication logs.
Usually, the V.34 mode used in communications by facsimile machines is implemented in accordance with the T.30 procedure abided by the ITU-T (International Telecommunications Union-Telecommunications) recommendation. In the communication procedure in accordance with the T.30 procedure, the mode is changed to the primary channel sequence for image data communications through call connection, the V.8 sequence in an initial identification phase, the line probing sequence of measuring line characteristics and then determining a symbol rate, the equalizer training sequence of optimizing the equalizer of a receiving modem, data rate detection, and the control channel sequence of exchanging parameters of mutual devices.
In the V.34 mode, the modem must be optimized to the line characteristics to transmit image data at a high-speed data rate of up to 33.6 kbps. This requires the above-mentioned long procedure.
However, the long sequence until the mode reaches the image data transmission prolongs the total communication time even if the image data sequence is sped up. The user cannot be recognized the effect of the high rate operation.
Moreover, when communications is again tried to the party which has been once communicated, repeating the line status such as line probing is not required because the symbol rate and the data rate for appropriate communication are already known. However, in the normal V.34 mode, repeating the same sequence every time communications are established leads to wasting a very large time.
JP-A No. 136112/1999 discloses the prior art of shortening the time period required for the pre-procedure in data communications using a modem including a facsimile machine. In compliance with the communications standards T.30 ANNEX F (the so-called super G3) for facsimile using the V.34, the pre-procedure time for setting modem parameters, an optimum training time, a modulation mode, and the like is prolonged whereby the communication efficiency is decreased. That prior art proposes to improve such a problem.
Moreover, according to the above-mentioned prior art, the telephone number and the modem parameters of an opposite party, an optimum training time, and a modulation mode are stored in a one-to-one correspondence with each other in a memory. The sets of information are read out in response to a telephone number input from the transmission side and the communication procedure is executed. Thus, by omitting the pre-procedure, the communication time can be shortened. In this case, the user has to previously register each set of data as an abbreviated procedure into the memory. It is troublesome to store the modem parameters, the optimum training time, the modulation mode, and the like, except the telephone number of a transmission destination. The user is required to handle the facsimile machine skillfully.